Solo se nesesita un chico y una flor
by feathered moon wings
Summary: "¿Porque solo estas cosas me pasan a mi?"  Kazemaru piensa que nadie mas tiene problemas, pero en eso esta equivocado.  "Eh sido tan egoísta"
1. Colgado en el arbol

**Abril: Parece que los problemas simplemente no paran de llegar.**

Todo era tan bello, los árboles se balanceaban suavemente a la caricia del viento, algunas hojas se desprendían de ellos y lentamente caían al suelo. El riachuelo que pasaba por lo largo del parque de caminar estaba tranquilo y en esas pequeñas cascaditas se hoya el susurro del agua que era cristalina, azul hielo, tenia pequeñas plantas en su interior, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cieno y bañaba el lugar con sombras y luces. Hoy no había nadie en parque, todo era tan pacifico, el lugar era perfecto.

Bueno en este momento no soy la persona indicada para andar admirando las maravillas de la madre naturaleza.

Verán, esto es lo que sucede, bueno resulta que tengo unos cuantos problemitas con unos chicos mayores que yo, para ser exactos 5. El caso es que cada ves que me ven me molestan debido a que la primera vez que me vieron creyeron que era una "Linda chica" y ahora me dicen, "Oye nenita", "Chicos hay va el gey", bueno creo que me reservo lo demás. En fin me han llegado a empujar quitarme las cosas, etcétera, etcétera,… pero creo que hoy exageraron… eh bueno… bastante diría yo.

Verán en estos momentos digamos que me encuentro colgado de un árbol, así esta la cosa, amararon una cuerda a mi camiseta, pasaron la soga por el cuello y hasta el otro extremo y le hicieron un nudo. Mi camiseta se me seta resbalando yo diría que se me ve todo el estomago, solo me quedan las mangas, no es que me moleste solo que, sinceramente no me gustarla caer desde una altura como esta. Aff… estoy tan cansado, en realidad me duele mucho colgar de aquí, y no soporto la presión que hay contra mi cuerpo, el cuello de la camiseta me asfixia, me esta costando mantenerme aquí, creo, creo que tengo sueño… demonios.

-¡¿Kazemaru?- Escuche que alguien exclamaba mi nombre. Gire la cabeza un poco para ver quien había llamado mi nombre. Era Goenji, mi amigo del equipo de soccer, corría en mi dirección, tenia esa cara suya de enojo pero estaba mezclada con algo de preocupación. Se paro justo debajo de mi, se ve algo pequeño en realidad, gracias al cielo que no tengo vértigo a las alturas. Me miraba sorprendido, se notaba que no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionar. –Kazemaru- Llamo de nuevo - ¿Qué haces hay? – pregunto.

-Bueno… - Comencé dudoso, Tuve un pequeño problema- Le respondí, estoy tan cansado de colgar aquí arriba. Si cuelgo mas de 5 minutos juro que me duermo.

-¿Nenecitas una mano?- Me pregunto.

-Me vendría de maravilla- Le respondí con sinceridad.

Así que trepo por unas escaleritas que ya había en el árbol y subió hasta la rama donde yo estaba colgado. Lente y ágilmente camino hacia donde se ataba la soga se inclino con cuidado y se sentó.

-Haber- dijo meditando la situación –trata de tomar mi mano- la cual extendió al momento. Hazle mi brazo un poco pero en ese momento comencé a resbalar de mi camiseta, me detuve. Me afeare fuertemente con la mano libre y levante un poco más la otra y… perfecto, logre tomar la de Goenji. Con mucho esfuerzo el comenzó a subirme lentamente, yo trataba de impulsarme con los pies, tomo el cinturón de mi pantalón para poder traerme más arriba y con un ultimo estirón logro subirme.

Los dos respirábamos difícilmente, me acosté en el tronco devastado de cansancio, por que, a decir verdad, estar colgado cerca de dos oras sin caerse no era nada fácil.

-G gracias Goenji- Dije con aire pesado –te debo una.

-Ni lo menciones- Me sonrió cansado.

Después de unos momentos mi amigo me ayudo a quitarme la soja y bajamos de aquel árbol. Al llegar al suelo me sentí mareado y me tambalee un poco.

-Wow cuidado- Dijo poniendo mi brazo en su hombro.

-Gracias- Le dije amablemente aunque todo se veía borroso, quiero vomitar.

Caminamos lentamente a mi casa, le conté lo de los chicos mayores mientras que de vez en cuando comentaba algo sobre lo que yo decía.

-¿Pero, como fue que te colgaron aya arriba?- Pregunto.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- Le dije incomodo –Sinceramente no quiero recordarlo- Me miro perplejo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Cruzamos unas cuantas calles todo estaba oscuro, solo los postes de luz iluminaban la silenciosa ciudad de Inazuma. Caminamos por esa cuadra por aquella, giramos un par de veces aquí y aya, finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

-Hogar- Me suspire a mi mismo pensando en lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de el, solo contemplarlo y pensar. Olvide por completo que Goenji estaba junto a mí, lo mire rápidamente para ver su reacción, pero al escuchar lo que dije el solo había sonreído.

Le sonreí devuelta.

-Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir- Dijo retirando mi brazo de su hombro.

-Enserió te agradezco la ayuda.

-De nada- Me dijo –Adiós- Se despidió de mí y comenzó a caminar de regreso por la oscura calle. Me quede afuera hasta que lentamente vi como caminaba lentamente, su figura se convirtió en una silueta y su silueta en una sombra que desaparecía paso a paso en la noche.

-Hogar- Me repetí y aun con doler en el pecho entre a mi casa.

**Abril: Me siento mal por su situación y para los que son malpensados ****nada**** en el fic tiene doble sentido. **


	2. Este día no podía ser peor

**Abril: ****Bueno esta es la pura verdad LO SIENTO me distraje y me daba muchísima flojera continuar, evadía hacer la historia. Pero helos aquí. Bueno no piensen que este capitulo no tiene sentido, descuiden todo se arreglara. Gracias a los pacientes de corazón. **

Miré al espejo en el cual me reflejaba sin camisa, observaba una penetrante marca roja en mi pecho superior y cruzaba bajo mis axilas. La completa prueba del tiempo que había estado colgado de aquella rama. ¿Por qué solo estas cosas me pasan a mí?

Como me arde, en fin. Suspiré. Me coloqué la camisa de la escuela y la abotone. Me recorrió un pequeño dolor en el hombro al montarme mi mochila. Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos

-De acuerdo, caminare lentamente a la escuela- Definitivamente no quiero ponerme así.

Baje con lentitud las escaleras y allí mi mamá preparaba cosas en la cocina. Sonreí para mis adentros al verla y sin que ella se diera cuenta abrí la puerta y me encaminé a la escuela.

Paseé tranquilamente admirando el amanecer de tantos colores. Azul oscuro. Morado. Negro. Sutilmente estos cambiaban. Naranja. Rosa transparente. Celeste. Blanco.

-Dormiré, dormiré cerca de las rosas-

Allí esta él.  
>-No eran rosas, eran claveles, pero no importa, hay rosas-<p>

Apolo el maniático de la literatura.  
>-cerca de las rosas hay claveles, hay claveles cerca de las rosas, hay rosas-<p>

Era como Endo, pero de una manera mucho más pacifica.  
>-El lenguaje de las flores-<p>

El trabaja en la biblioteca por la cual cruzo todos los días para llegar a Raimon. En este momento sacaba sillas, mesas y anuncios del lugar.  
>-Ay, la rosa como pincha. Ay, la rosa cuántas espinas. Ay, la sangre, fuego del corazón-<p>

Era un viejecillo de estatura media. Y aunque no lo fuera poseía un leve acento italiano. Casi no se notaba.  
>-Ahora, ni claveles ni rosas, ahora, claveles rosas-<p>

Siempre lo veía fuera del lugar, frente a la puerta. Siempre decía frases a la gente. Talvez de algún libro, o de un escritor. Atraía a los niños contándoles pequeños versos. Su trabajo era ser cuenta cuentos del lugar, pero para la gente que lo conocía era mucho más.  
>-Busqué un lugar para dormir entre las espinas de las rosas... – se dio cuenta de que me acercaba, Y paro de hablar versos, no había día alguno en que no lo hiciera –Amigoo…- Exclamó al verme –Esa cara larga te traerá más problemas de los que crees- Y como siempre no capté lo que dijo.<p>

-Apolo, hoy no estoy de humor, tal vez mañana- Le dijo algo apagado.

-Kazemaru, si hoy no estas de humor, posiblemente mañana te encuentres peor- Solo le lancé una mirada frustrante mientras pasaba de largo el establecimiento –Como quieras mi amigo, pero si así es, recuerda… justo cuando creas que todo esta mal y que no podría ponerse peor. Solo estará empezando- Lo ignoré lo más que pude pero me seguía hablando desde lejos. No podía correr y aunque quisiera posiblemente no aguantaría mucho.

Por fin. Llegue a la escuela.

Estuve a punto de llegar al salón y…

¡TUMP!

Todas mis hojas cayeron al suelo.

-Kazemaru, lo siento mucho- Se disculpa mi gran amigo Endo. Nos inclinamos para recoger las cosas. Por que tenía que ser el, no me cae mal pero… hoy no estoy de humor y sus accidentes me ponen tan…

-No te preocupes- Contestó frustrado. ¿Que es eso? ¿Es esa la voz de Haruna? Levantó mi cabeza y mis preediciones son correctas. A no más de 10 metros estaba ella cerca de Kido.

-¿Hermano…?

-Ahora no Haruna- La ignora, parece que tiene algo de prisa. Se va por el pasillo rápidamente dejándola completamente sola.

-Toma- Me entrega Endo muchos de mis desordenados papeles.

-Ah gracias- Mejor me voy a mi salón, no debería meterme en lo que no me incumbe.

Cuando llego la hora de entrenar yo trotaba a paso suave por la cancha.

Escucho un extraño ¡Poing! Que habrá sido eso. Empiezo a sentir como algo suave resbala por mi espalda y mis hombros. Oh no. Ahora me doy cuenta mi liga del cabello se rompió.

-Oh #~$€%- Me escondí rápidamente tras una pared para que nadie me vea. Se exactamente lo que pasara si me ve así. Tras de mí se escucha como una maleta caía al suelo, volteó mi rostro temeroso de quien pueda ser… Fudo. Maldición. El tenía una cara inexpresiva parecía que le iba a dar un tic en el ojo. Corro a donde el y le cubró la boca. Estaba a punto de perder el control y matarse de la risa –Te juro que si no dices nada te lo compensare de algún modo- Le pedí. Y después de un largo rato discutiendo con él lo convencí.

-De acuerdo- Sonríe maliciosamente –Dame tiempo para pensar como me lo compensas- Esto no me suena bien.

Saliendo de ese tema necesito buscar una liga urgentemente. Sosteniendo mi pelo con una mano como si trajera una coleta camino por los campos de Raimon en busca de mis amigas.

-Aki- Llamé al verla.

-Hola Kazemaru, ¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta sonriente.

-Bueno…- Comencé dudoso –Quería saber… si… ¿tienes una liga para el cabello?- Pregunté avergonzado.

-No, lo siento superior, pero mi pelo es muy corto como para amarrarlo- Dice con una risita.

-Ah, esta bien- En eso vi a Natzumi – ¡Eh Natzumi!

-¿Si?

-Tendrás una liga para el cabello- Pregunté con más confianza. Solo que ella no era la persona indicada como para tómale confianza al asunto.

-¿Una liga? Jajaja, por supuesto que no, jaja- Esto es el colmo. Alguien golpeó mi codo y accidentalmente solté mí cabello. Demonios. Todos me miraron con sorpresa y después con una incontrolable risa. Todos comienzan a reír sin control. Este día no podría ser peor.

Al día siguiente la mañana fue normal y finalmente llego el entrenamiento, algo que me alegraría un poco.

Hicimos pases, fintas, tríos, fue muy agotador ya que estuvimos hay cerca de 3 horas.

Caminé hacia las chicas que nos están entregando botes con agua. Estiré mi mano para que Haruna me diera el que tenia preparado, pero se queda viendo al vació ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Haruna?- Pedí, pero no logro llamar su atención.

-¿Haruna?- Llamé más fuerte.

-¿Perdón qué?- Pregunta regresando a la realidad, ve mi mano extendida y con algo de pena reaccionó.

-Ah perdóname- Dijo nerviosa dándome la botella. No se comporta como siempre.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Pregunté insinuante. Ella reaccionó aún más nerviosa.

-Claro no te preocupes- No creo que me este diciendo la verdad. En fin, me retiro a sentarme en la loma de césped y bebo tranquilamente.

Goenji se acerca y se sienta junto a mí.

-Y dime ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunta sudado por el cansancio.

-Amm… si más o menos- Contesto adolorido. Pero algo atrae su atención. Dirigí mi vista a donde él miraba y allí esta… Haruna igual de distraída.

-¿No crees que esta actuando algo raro?- Me preguntó algo preocupado.

-Mhm- Pero el suspira. ¿Por qué lo hará?

-Sabes Kazemaru a veces me gustaría no ser tan serio, tal vez así lograría comprender que le sucede… no se, ayudarla- Suspira nuevamente y se para –Bueno amigo- Palmea mi espalda –Nos vemos- Y se va a los vestidores. ¿Qué le estará pasando a Haruna? Esperen

¿Que es ese zumbido? Creo que viene de atrás

PUM

Termine en el suelo, un balón de soccer había golpeado fuertemente mi espalda antes de que pudiera voltear.

-AGH- Me quejó al ponerme de rodillas y escuché la voz más irritante del planeta.

-Lo lamento Kaze-kun- Fudo para variar. Más problemas.

-Como si lamentaras algo- Dije irónicamente.

-En eso tienes razón- Se burló, tomó el balón y camino feliz de la vida.

-Desgraciado- Dijo entre dientes. Por que me pasan estas cosas. Mejor regreso a casa. Luego mamá se va a poner preocupada. Me incorporo y sacudo el césped de mi uniforme.

Caminé lentamente por mis cosas, ¿Que es eso? A… solo son Kido y Harina… otra vez.

-¿Quería saber si…?

-Tal vez más al rato- Volvió a ignorarla.

-Eh… si claro

-Afff…- Suspiré, tomo mi mochila y caminé por la cancha.

Ya en mi camino de regreso a casa.

-Yo creo que la liebre es muy astuta- Escuché a lo lejos. Ya se me a había olvidado. Apolo. Maldición por que tengo que pasar por aquí.

-Pero no todos se salen con la suya. ¿O si niños?- Pregunta a un numeroso grupo de infantes que juegan entusiasmados a su alrededor. Por favor que no me vea…

-Kazemaruuu- Saluda alargando mi nombre como de costumbre. Me vio… Ya Ichirouta no seas tan decaído, él no tiene la culpa, salúdalo.

-Hola Apolo- Trate de sonreír y el narrador corre a donde estoy.

-Mmm… te vez un poco mejor pero- Se detuvo y me miro pensativo –Aun se te ve cara aplanada.

-De veras- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Aff- Suspira, perece… decepcionado de mí –Amiguitos, ¿les molesta si me voy un rato?- Preguntó a los niños.

-¿Por que?- Se queja uno con tristeza.

-Verán, a veces todos necesitamos algo de apoyo. Y ahora mi amigo Kazemaru necesita de mi vieja compañía- Les sonríe con amabilidad. ¿Apoyo? eso suena como si necesitara rehabilitación.

-¿Volverás pronto?- Pregunta una pequeña.

-El tiempo es indescifrable- La consuela y acaricia su cabeza.

Juntos caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a un parque de muchos árboles. Nos fuimos a la parte en donde no había cemento. Se ve que ama estos lugares, cuando inhala profundamente el fresco aire.

-Habla ya Kazemaru- Me ordena como si nada.

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas el estúpido, podré ser viejo pero no ciego. Anda tú nunca me habías ignorado tan a fondo. No todas las incomodidades pueden ser ocultadas. Lo queramos o no siempre trataran de salir afuera y liberarse- Me explicaba tomando una hoja del suelo –Como… cuando uno quiere llorar y no podemos controlar lo que se nos viene.

-Apolo… sabes que no es mi intención ofenderte. Es solo que… últimamente las cosas me pasan a mi- Lo miró tratando de explicarme –Siempre me pasan las cosas a mi y ya no lo aguanto y cada vez que miro a la gente no puedo evitar pensar en lo perfectas que son sus vidas comparadas con la mía- Subí accidentalmente el tono de mi voz, la rabia me comía por dentro.

-Ten cuidado con la bestia que desea salir- Me advierte Apolo. Pero no logro comprender –Si sigues así llegara un momento en que no la puedas controlar –Te voy a decir algo y quiero que me prestes atención- Puso su mano en mi hombro -Las cosas no son lo que parecen, siempre hay algo que ocultan. Nosotros no somos los únicos con problemas, pensar solo en nosotros es un veneno que nos nubla la vista y no nos permite ver más allá de nosotros mismos. Las personas que nos complementan. Lo que hay enfrente- Me sonríe. Creo que lo entendí.

-Apolo enserio no logro comprenderlo- Le confieso tristemente.

-Lo harás- Y con lentitud camina fuera del bosquecillo. Suspiré. Por mas que quiera no es fácil comprenderle.

**Abril: Para los que creen que han esperado mucho esta historia y que no le encuentran sentido al maldito titulo. Descuiden, el próximo capitulo es el ultimo y Haruna tiene un papel importante no se desesperen. Tratare de no distraerme y hacerlo rápido. Bueno Chao.**


	3. Solo se necesita un chico y una flor

Después de mi curiosa platica con Apolo decido ir a tomar un paseo por el parque en el que estaba ¿No se pierde nada de todos modos?

El viento acaricia mi rostro nuevamente, todo es tan pacífico. Suspiro. Ya en la banqueta camino un rato ¿Qué es eso? Vaya jamás creí que diría esto pero es la flor mas hermosa que eh visto. Aun siendo tan pequeña, es simplemente… bella. Tiene seis pétalos de un color blanco, todos están puros y resplandecientes y cada uno de ellos termina en un pequeño pico de color azul que se difumina con el blanco. Me pongo de rodillas y me siento para poder observarla mejor. Apuesto a que mamá adoraría esta flor. Acercando mi mano acaricio una de sus hojas con delicadeza. Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que la arranque. La tomo del pequeño tallo de no mas de 10cm de alto, y con mucho cuidado la jalo hacia arriba, con un poco de miedo de maltratarla. La coloco frente a mi rostro, definitivamente es más bonita de cerca.

Escucho un suave sollozo ¿Quién estará llorando? Me levanto y busco con la vista a alguien cerca de mi.

-Haruna…- Susurro, camino hacia ella. Esta sentada en una barda no muy alta, se sujeta los codos con las manos y suelta pequeñas gotas con la cabeza gacha. Esta encogida en si. La miro con lastima -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto suavemente con mi mano en su hombro. Al sentirme y oírme, salta terriblemente asustada y se para a dos metros de mi.

-Ka-ka-kazemaru- Suelta finalmente todo mi nombre. Rápidamente se remueve los restos de lágrimas de su cara.

-Perdóname, no quería asustarte- Le digo sin moverme.

-Yo yo comprendo- Dice lentamente, relajando un poco los hombros –No… quería que me vieras así.

-¿Y porque no? Soy tu amigo ¿O no?- Insinúo.

-¡¿A que te refieres? Claro que somos amigos- Responde muy nerviosa, talvez de que yo crea lo contrario. Suelta una lágrima involuntaria. Demonios. Doy dos pasos hacia ella y le coloco mis brazos alrededor de la espalda y la empujo hacia mi, pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, la estrujo con amabilidad. Primero esta sorprendida, pero en un parpadeo me abraza y suelta mas gotitas en mi espalda. Mi camiseta se empapa en poco.

-¿Por favor dime lo que tienes? No me mientas- Pido aun pegados. Nos separamos y tomo su mano haciéndola sentarse nuevamente en la bardita. Después de un rato de mirarnos silenciosamente responde.

-Ki, kido- Tartamudea con lagrimas en la garganta.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto para ayudarla a continuar.

-Eh querido estar con el. Pa pasar tiempo y pla platicar. Pero cada vez que lo intento, dice que esta muy ocupado. Ya no se si, es eso o no quiere estar con conmigo- De repente sus ojos llenan de agua –Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, cuando pasábamos todo el tiempo, y y nos cuidábamos mutuamente ¡Ya no lo soporto!- Soltó –¡Quiero que sea como antes, quiero a mi hermano de regreso Kazemaru¡- Lloro, cerro sus ojos fuertemente permitiendo que el agua saliera como catarata de sus ojos, se puso en la posición en la pe primeramente la halle. No se que hacer. Esto es horrible, me había estado quejando de mis problemas, cuando había alguien que necesitaba apoyo y yo me quedaba como un niño chiflado sin hacer nada. Que egoísta es sido, Apolo tenía razón "Nosotros no somos los únicos con problemas, pensar solo en nosotros es un veneno que nos nubla la vista y no nos permite ver más allá de nosotros mismos. Las personas que nos complementan. Lo que hay en frente" Haruna lo siento, no volveré a ser tan egoísta, tu eres mi mejor amiga y de ahora en adelante buscare todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. ¿Pero que? Siento algo en mi mano izquierda, giro la cabeza y me sorprendo. La flor, había olvidado que aun la tenía. Bueno… supongo que mamá podría esperar a otra ocasión.

-No te preocupes- Digo poniendo la flor frente a ella. Levanta el rostro con lentitud para ver que hay en mi mano y sus ojos se llenan de un curioso brillo. Estos siguen inundados, pero una pequeña sonrisa es dibujada en sus labios –Te aseguro que todo mejorara. Kido te quiere mucho y tú lo sabes. Jamás te dejara de querer. Yo lo se- Le regalo mi sonrisa mas dulce y le acerco un poco mas la flor para que la tome.

-Kazemaru…- Dice lentamente y la toma con delicadeza. Me mira y en un impulso me abraza. Se que esta feliz, lo siento al contacto. Mantenemos la posición cerca de un minuto. Nos separamos y se limpia las lagrimas con el antebrazo –Perdón, es bellísima- Dice sonándose. Esta feliz, puedo verlo.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Me paro –Oye, me tengo que ir, mamá llamara a la policía si no llego- Bromeo y ella ríe –Adiós, nos vemos mañana- Sacudo mi mano en un movimiento y me despido. Aun que no sea mucho, pude alegrarla un poquito.

-¡Si!... adiós- Camino a paso normal y saco mi celular ya que estoy a una distancia considerable. Haber que tal una pequeña bromita. Tecleo un mensaje y… enviar.

**Abril: Haber gente desde este punto Kido narrar, solo para que no se hagan bolas.**

**(Para los que no conocen la expresión, ni se les ocurra mal pensar)**

Trabajo, tareas, deberes, responsabilidades… apuesto a que podrí hacer una lista interminable de lo que tengo que hacer. Padre exige que suba mis calificaciones, si quiero llegar a ser un Kido exitoso, debo ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Pruebas extracurriculares, encargarme de pequeños negocios, los exámenes escolares, mmm… ¿Qué me falta? ¡Ya se! Fútbol, claro, soy el estratega de Inazuma Japón. Como pude olvidarlo.

-Tinininini, tinininini- Suena mi celular, que inconveniente estoy organizando palpes muy importantes. Saco el pequeño aparato y leo "Usted tiene un mensaje de Kazemaru" Kazemaru, ¿Qué necesitara? Escojo la opción de ver y leo.

_¡Kido! Necesito tu ayuda es urgente. No tienes ni la menor idea en el lió en el que estoy. Te ruego que por favor me ayudes. Esto podría acabar con migo. Apresúrate, estoy en la pequeña barda__ del parque principal, a unos metros del roble. _

-¡Kazemaru!- Exclamo sorprendido. No tengo tiempo, lo mejor será que vaya ahora mismo. Tomo mi chaqueta y mis llaves. Abro la puerta y como un disparo corro en dirección al parque. Solo espero que este bien. Entro al lugar y paso el bosquecillo y los juegos. Demonios es un parque muy grande. La barda esta del otro extremo. Perfecto estoy apunto de llegar, hay esta el roble y ya veo el inicio de la barda y… Me detengo intrigado. A unos metros de mi, Haruna, mi hermana menor. Se ve terrible, tiene los ojos rojos eh irritados, a estado llorando pero… esta sonriendo. Observa una flor y recarga su peso sobre su otra mano en la barda. Mira el objeto con tanta dulzura. La eh estado ignorando mucho tiempo ahora que recuerdo, todo por estar tan ocupado ¿Abra estado llorando por mi culpa? No quiero ni pensarlo -¿Haruna?- Pregunto preocupado. Al oír mi voz se sobresalta.

-Ah, eres tu Hermano- Dice más tranquila pero con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Ah… yo, em… hablaba con Kazemaru- Contesta nerviosa. Es cierto Kazemaru, me olvide completamente de el. Esperen un segundo ¿Kazemaru?

-Te molesta si pregunto ¿Hace cuanto se fue?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Se acaba de ir, hace no más de 10 minutos- Con que… todo fue un plan. El no tiene nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí- Sonríe –Ahora sí- Ahora me doy cuenta, Haruna **si** a estado llorando por mi culpa. El no prestarle atención hace que se sienta alegada. Y siendo sincero a mí también. Pero… estas feliz. Veo que… solo se necesit un chico y una flor para hacerte feliz. Qué listo fuiste Kazemaru.

-¿Oye? ¿Te gustaría tomar un paseo por el parque? Hace mucho que no hablamos- Sus ojos se llenan de euforia.

-Me encantaría- Asiente parándose de la barda.

-¿Puedo?- Pregunto al ofrecer mi mano para que me preste la flor.

-Claro- Me la entrega. Y con cuidado la acomodo en su cabello.

-Que bien te vez- Le sonrió picaramente y ella ríe ante mi comentario. Es bueno volverla a oírla reír.

-Gracias- Y los dos comenzamos a caminar por el bello lugar. Haruna… se que sabes que lo siento. Gracias.

**Abril: Y volvemos con Kazemaru.**

Estoy escondido tras un árbol, valla nunca creí que mi plan fuera a funcionar. Observo como tranquilamente charlan y andan por el camino.

Antes de regresar a casa, pasaré por unos lugares.

Lentamente, ando por Inazuma, que bien se siente ayudar a otros. Ay esta la librería y típico, Apolo esta afuera dando consejos y anuncios, jugando con niños. Me acerco lo suficiente como para que note mi presencia. Alza la cabeza y me mira. Sonríe con amabilidad. Ya lo sabe.

-Juro que jamás volveré a cuestionarte- Dijo con sencilles. Se quito la boina y me hizo una caballerosa reverencia.

-Ya sabes Kazemaru- Dice con su asentó italiano y pone su gorrilla de regreso –Para eso están los amigos. Y si algún día nenecitas ayuda, para lo que sea… tú solo… grita.

-Lo haré- Dijo con una pequeña risa –Adiós.

-Asta pronto mi amigo- Y vuelve a jugar con los pequeños niños. Bien solo me falta una cosa por hacer.

Todo era tan bello, los árboles se balanceaban suavemente a la caricia del viento, algunas hojas se desprendían de ellos y lentamente caían al suelo. El riachuelo que pasaba por lo largo del parque de caminar estaba tranquilo y en esas pequeñas cascaditas se hoya el susurro del agua que es cristalina, azul hielo, tiene pequeñas plantas en su interior, el sol resplandece en un atardecer y bañaba el lugar con sombras y luces.

Este parque siempre a sido muy pacifico, siempre me hace sentir como en casa. Aun que claro, eh tenido mis malas experiencias aquí. Pero a diferencia del parque en el que estuve con Haruna. Este tiene un… no se que. Cierro mis ojos y admiro el lugar con mis otros sentidos. Inhalo profundamente… paz.

-¡Oye nenita!- Por favor díganme que no es cierto, giro mi cabeza y mis preediciones son acertadas.

-Oh #$%&- Y como bala de cañón, salgo disparado y no necesitaba voltear para saber que ellos hacían lo mismo tras de mi.

-¡APOLOOO!

**Abril: ¿Y que tal? Lo lamento si hubo decepcionados con el final. Pero sigan sintonizando esta historia que habrá un capitulo extra. Será una parodia del primer capítulo. Nos vemos ¡Chao!**


	4. Parodia de colgado de un árbol

**Abril: Hola a todos, esta es la dicha parodia que mencione el capitulo pasado. **

**Por favor démosle la bienvenida a Badgirlanime, mi dichosa correctora ortográfica**

**Badgirlanime: Hola :) ****Es divertido ser la editora de Abril.**

**Abril: Verán ella me dio la maravillosa idea de hacer este capitulo. No se si han preguntado ¿Por qué Goenji resuelve todo con balonazos? ¿Quien sabe?**

**Badgirlanime: Se me hace que Goenji fue un bully y se le quedo la costumbre de dar balonazos, no me malinterpreten, Goenji es de lo mejor, lo adoro a él y a su hermanita :3 pero su hábito de dar balonazos cuando hay problemas… se me hace raro :/ Bueno, disfruten el capitulo :)**

Todo era tan bello, los árboles se balanceaban suavemente a la caricia del viento, algunas hojas se desprendían de ellos y lentamente caían al suelo. El riachuelo que pasaba por lo largo del parque de caminar estaba tranquilo y en esas pequeñas cascaditas se hoya el susurro del agua que era cristalina, azul hielo, tenia pequeñas plantas en su interior, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cieno y bañaba el lugar con sombras y luces. Hoy no había nadie en parque, todo era tan pacifico, el lugar era perfecto.

Bueno en este momento no soy la persona indicada para andar admirando las maravillas de la madre naturaleza.

Verán, esto es lo que sucede, bueno resulta que tengo unos cuantos problemitas con unos chicos mayores que yo, para ser exactos 5. El caso es que cada ves que me ven me molestan debido a que la primera vez que me vieron creyeron que era una "Linda chica" y ahora me dicen, "Oye nenita", "Chicos hay va el gey", bueno creo que me reservo lo demás. En fin me han llegado a empujar quitarme las cosas, etcétera, etcétera,… pero creo que hoy exageraron… eh bueno… bastante diría yo.

Verán en estos momentos digamos que me encuentro colgado de un árbol, así esta la cosa, amararon una cuerda a mi camiseta, pasaron la soga por el cuello y hasta el otro extremo y le hicieron un nudo. Mi camiseta se me seta resbalando yo diría que se me ve todo el estomago, solo me quedan las mangas, no es que me moleste solo que, sinceramente no me gustarla caer desde una altura como esta. Aff… estoy tan cansado, en realidad me duele mucho colgar de aquí, y no soporto la presión que hay contra mi cuerpo, el cuello de la camiseta me asfixia, me esta costando mantenerme aquí, creo, creo que tengo sueño… demonios.

-¡¿Kazemaru?- Escuche que alguien exclamaba mi nombre. Gire la cabeza un poco para ver quien había llamado mi nombre. Era Goenji, mi amigo del equipo de soccer, corría en mi dirección, tenía esa cara suya de enojo pero estaba mezclada con algo de preocupación. Se paro justo debajo de mí, se ve algo pequeño en realidad, gracias al cielo que no tengo vértigo a las alturas. Me miraba sorprendido, se notaba que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. –Kazemaru- Llamo de nuevo - ¿Qué haces allí? – pregunto.

-Bueno… - Comencé dudoso, Tuve un pequeño problema- Le respondí, estoy tan cansado de colgar aquí arriba. Si cuelgo más de 5 minutos juro que me duermo.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Me pregunto.

-Me vendría de maravilla- Le respondí con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, espérame ahorita vengo, voy por un balón- ¿Un balón? ¿Para que necesita un balón? Solo veo como desaparece. Pasan unos minutos y regresa con un balón de fútbol –No te muevas, te bajaré en un minuto- Ordenó. No moverme a que se refiere… ¡Esperen! No es cierto.

-Espera Goenji- Digo temeroso. Veo como se prepara para tirar –No, no, no, no detente- Muy tarde el goleador chuta un potente tiro y golpea mi estomago. No puedo espirar. Me aferro de vida a mi camiseta para no caer.

-Hm- Se queja al ver su intento de "Bajarme" fallido –Lo intentaré de nuevo.

-Espera por favor Goenji…- Ay mi cara. Recibo otro balonazo en el rostro. ¿Qué es esto? Saboreo mi boca ¿Sangre? –Maldito Goenji me acabas de tirar…- Me retuerzo de dolor, otro mas.

-Diantres- "Maldice" y decididamente comienza una balacera de balones (Literal.) Uno y otro, otro más. Ya no puedo –De acuerdo esto es el colmo- Se pone en posición. Oh no, no lo haría ¿Oh si? Si definitivamente lo hará –Tornado- Lanza el balón al aire –De fuego- Oh #%$&. Veo como las llamas envuelven el balón y.

-Aaaa- Suelto un grito sin sonido. Oh por dios, mis innombrables. Las fuerzas me abandonan y suelto mi camisa.

¡PAM!

Escucho mi propio azotar en el suelo. Goenji se asoma y me mira con el balón en las manos.

-Lo vez, te dije que te bajaría- Dice orgulloso mientras yo me retuerzo de dolor.

-Sí, claro- Dijo con sarcasmo. Definitivamente de esta no me salvo.

-Y qué ¿No te paras?- Pregunta inocentemente. Hasta crees.

**Abril: Bueno espero que les aya gustado nos vemos.**

**Badgirlanime****: Abril, aya es con h (haya) :)**

**Abril: Desgraciada (Un datito el ultimo capitulo no esta corregido) **

**Badgirlanime: =)**


End file.
